Prue Halliwell
Prue Halliwell is the oldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop, born in 2007. She is the older sister of Penny and Payton Halliwell and the younger half-sister of Julian Turner. Prue is the first born Cupid-Witch hybrid in existence. She is named after her late aunt Prudence Halliwell. History Early Life .]] Prue was foreseen long before she was born. Phoebe first learned the would have a daughter when she took a spirit quest, which also revealed to her that Chris was her nephew. Phoebe then became obsessed with finding the right man and have her baby, which eventually caused her to lose her active powers for a while at the hands of The Tribunal. Phoebe then let it rest, but her desire to have a child remained strong. Phoebe learned she was pregnant with Prue six months after the Ultimate battle, when she and her sisters freed Magic School with help from Billie. Phoebe eventually gave birth to a healthy girl and named her after her late sister Prue. At the age of eleven, Prue was as beautiful as her mother and had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. In high school, Prue was a popular cheerleader and had good grades. Her sister Penny described her as "little miss perfect". Legacy At the age of twenty-two, Prue has graduated from college majoring in journalism. She had a summer internship in LA and graduated top of her class. She applied for a job as a journalist at The Bay Mirror, but was turned down as the man who interviewed her had a grudge against her mother. During a family dinner, the Spirit of Rage Darius infected everyone with rage, causing a huge fight. Prue confronted her mother and blamed her for what happened, telling her that everything revolved around Phoebe. However, at that time, Penny accused Prue of being exactly the same. The sisters then fought until it was revealed they were being manipulated. When later the Woogyman appeared, Prue and Penny were the only ones who remembered a rhyme their mother taught them and used it to vanquish the Woogyman. Prue later reconciled with her family and her mother told her she needed to go back to the paper and demand a fair chance. Prue later helped in vanquishing the resurrected Shax and confronted the cloaked demon, who revealed himself as the Source. Later, Prue decided to move back home as her parents were going on a tour to promote Phoebe's book, so Payton would not be alone. Prue went back to the Bay Mirror and demanded a fair chance, at which point she was hired. Prue later faced a Spirit Killer during her first interview and became his target when she stopped his kill. During this time, she and her sisters also met their new Whitelighter Noah, though they were reluctant to accept him. Source of All Fear When Prue had an interview with a young woman named Caroline, she suddenly felt a sadness come over her. She then noticed a young man looking at them and realized he was a spirit. After talking to him, she decided to help him. Prue and Matt then visited Caroline, who revealed that she had moved on a long time ago, though she had truly cared about Matt. A heartbroken Matt then disappeared. Prue was later attacked by Barbas along with the rest of her family and thrown in the basement, where she was confronted with her fear of snakes. Matt appeared at the manor and helped Prue confront her fear. By trusting in Matt, Prue was able to confront her fear and realize that the snakes were not real. They then checked on her cousins and helped them defeat their fears as well. The following day, Matt appeared at Prue's apartment and revealed that the true reason he could not move on, was because he was not ready to give up on life. They then made a deal they would spend a week togther so Matt could enjoy life, after which he promised he would cross over. Prue was conflicted, as she worried about her feelings for him, but agreed to give him one week. Halliwell Family Values Payton realized that Prue had feelings for Matt, and cast a spell to give him a solid body. However, since she had used magic to make a personal gain, she found herself transformed into a ghost. Prue wanted to reverse the spell, but Payton convinced her to enjoy a day with Matt. Soon after, Prue discovered that Chris had summoned all the cousins to the manor and went there. When Chris said he had a plan to defeat the Source, Prue decided to listen to his idea before deciding what to do. The idea of calling the Nexus initially seemed too risky, but after learning that her mother had returned to the city, saying nothing to anyone, and that she was in the Underworld with the Source, she decided to put it into practice. Prue was shocked to know that the idea of recalling the Nexus was of the Seer, but Wyatt persuaded them to proceed since the necessary spell was the work of the Elders. When the cousins recalled the Nexus, Prue took care of the wood element. She and Penny used a spell to summon Phoebe and the Source, and also tried to use another spell to eliminate the Source, but were stopped by Phoebe, who revealed that the Source possessed the son she believed to have lost. Prue was upset, and ran away completely unable to elaborate what she had discovered. Back home Matt admitted that it was never going to work and that it was best to say goodbye, so they would not hurt each other. He later moved on after Prue had fallen asleep. With Mortals Like This Days later, Prue was still confused and upset after hearing about Julian's existence. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to grow up with an older brother, but every time she threw away the thought, and was convinced that after all those years of possession, he was no longer able to experience human emotions. While spending an evening with her sisters, Noah introduced himself and said that he had convinced Matt to go in the afterlife, causing Prue to make him promise not to intrude anymore in her personal life. Prue went to dinner with friends, and when all the mortals of San Francisco were possessed by the essence of the Source, her friends attacked her. Prue called Noah who brought her home where they found Payton and all three went to the manor. Prue soon became convinced that Julian could be behind everything that was going on, and Payton convinced his sisters that they would eventually have to talk to their mother. Shortly after the cousins discovered that they could not teleport, and when the mortals burst into the manor they split into two groups and fled. Chris, Prue and Penny took refuge in a condominium, and Prue and Penny cast a spell to find Julian. The three reached the Turner Mansion, and Julian took advantage of their intrusion to attack the Wraith, which Elizabeth had summoned to extract his soul. Elizabeth easily bested the three witches, but Julian's intervention prevented her from killing them. Julian also reversed the spell to free the mortals, but insisted that nothing had changed between him and the Halliwells. Elizabeth escaped with the essence and the Grimoire and Julian told his family to leave. Back home, Prue wanted to talk about Julian and Penny told her to let it go, but admitted she felt guilty about how they treated Phoebe; the latter appeared after being called by Payton so the four could finally try to deal with what they had discovered. Miami Phoebe's tour took her to Miami, and Penny and Prue went to see her. As they chatted with their parents, Penny said her sister felt attracted to their Whitelighter and when she heard that her name was Noah, Phoebe said she knew an Elder with the same name, and it became clear that he was the same person. Later, Prue called Noah to talk about what she had discovered and he admitted that he had not told her because he thought he would not trust him if he had known, and why it did not seem important to him as a thing of the past. When Prue tried to leave, he stopped her and when she felt his emotions, she ended up kissing him but stopped almost immediately. In the end, Noah admitted he had feelings for Prue and she said she felt the same, but could not be with someone who was afraid to show her who he really was. Soon after, Prue confided in Penny and the two of them started drinking. When they returned to the hotel they found Julian who had been forced to ask Phoebe for help because of the Wraith that his grandmother had sent to hunt him down. Phoebe used her empathy to calm her children, but the effort made her collapse on the floor. Julian left anyway, and Prue got carried away by Noah. When the Whitelighter asked her why she took it so badly with Julian, Prue admitted that she feared that the Demon-Witch could destroy her family. Noah, however, pointed out that Julian had never asked for anything that had happened to him. The two then kissed. Prue returned to the hotel, apologized to Julian and finally decided to face Elizabeth in her loft in New York. After a brief confrontation between Phoebe and Elizabeth, Julian killed the latter with a fireball. Immediately after, a Raptor Demon stole the urn containing the essence of the Source. The four returned to Miami, but Julian returned almost immediately to his home, saying that he was not ready to be part of a family. Prue disagreed, but Phoebe said that it was up to Julian to choose whether or not to have them in his life, and that unlike Elizabeth, she did not want to force him to be with her. Past life A few weeks later Prue went to breakfast with Noah, but he arrived late because one of his charges needed him and he had to leave immediately, because he had been summoned by the Elders. Shortly after Prue received a message from Wyatt telling her he needed to talk to her in private. When Wyatt told her he was dating a boy, Prue was supportive and understanding, and told him that he did not need to eject his report, and that he had to do what made him happy. Shortly thereafter the two went to the manor, and there, Chris and Wyatt said they had begun to have strange dreams about Lancelot and King Arthur, the two understood that they were their past lives and cast a spell to relive them. However, the spell also affected Prue and Henry; so Prue found herself reliving the memories of her past life, Lady Morgana. When the effect of the spell ended, the cousins discovered that Morrigan was reborn and that her essence was still linked to the soul of Wyatt; so if Morrigan had been eliminated, Wyatt would have died with her. Prue also discovered Morgana and the past life of Noah, Sir Percival had been in love, and that Noah already knew it, and he told her that since past lives do not always influence the present, he never considered it important. After Noah came to see her and at her request, he told her about his past. Noah's Arc Prue and Noah met in a club, where they found an Empusa. Prue tried to fight her, but the Empusa was immune to her powers, so they had no choice but to escape and abandon an innocent in the clutches of the demon. Prue felt guilty about not helping the innocent, and even though Penny and Noah tried to comfort her, she continued to torment herself. The next day, Noah and Penny found a potion and a spell at Magic School to use against the Empusa, and Payton managed to locate the demon through a premonition, but they failed to defeat her as she was too fast. When the demon tried to kill Noah, Prue found the strength to oppose her. Using her empathy, she channeled the emotions of the whole city into the Empusa, eliminating her. P3 Times a lady Penny decided to reopen the P3 and Prue helped to do job interviews with aspiring baristas. Prue and Payton went to the club before the party to give the sister a necklace and a ticket sent by their parents, who could not come to the opening. During the opening party, Melinda announced that she and Ryan were engaged. Shortly thereafter, Morrigan showed up at the club asking to get back her Grimoire that had just been stolen by Julian and the Seer, threatening to unleash her demons on mortals in the club. When Julian also arrived, Morrigan revealed his relationship with the Seer, and that she had explained how to defeat Dahlia in exchange for the souls that she had collected, with great shock of Prue and the rest of the family. The Seer returned the grimoire to Morrigan, and the latter left, noting that the Seer was beginning to develop feelings for Julian. Penny declared that if Julian had turned to them the plan would work, but the Seer noticed that it had worked because he had used the magic to copy the spell to free Wyatt's soul from the link with the essence of Morrigan, although it was written in an ancient demonic language, and offered to translate it on the condition that the souls left him, but Wyatt did not accept to sacrifice other souls to save his own. Julian and the seer then left. Saving Grace Wyatt invited Prue and Noah to a double date. Unfortunately Wyatt and Noah ended up arguing, and Prue tried to leave with her boyfriend, but the Elders summoned both Wyatt and Noah, so she stayed for lunch with Dylan. That evening Noah went to visit her at home, and when he told her that her cousin Grace had become a warlock, she burst into tears in his arms. Alternate Timeline In a dark future where Wyatt turned evil, Prue was one of the last remaining members of the resistance against him, along with Chris and Melinda. She traveled back in time with her cousins to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. When the Wyatt of their timeline joined them in the past, Prue was killed by one of his energy blasts and faded away. When their timeline was altered, Prue's death would never happen in the new timeline. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Beaming:' The ability to teleport through a pink light originating from the heart. *'Empathy:' The ability to sense the emotions of other beings. **'Power Channeling:' The ability to take control of the magical powers of other beings once and only if they are activated by the original user. Prue can use this to neutralize or deflect magical attacks used against her. **'Power Replication:' The ability to temporarily use the powers of other beings. By channeling a demon, Prue was able to create a Fire Ball. *'Psionic Blasts:' The ability to fire blasts of psychic energy from the mind. These blasts are raw emotion turned into energy, capable of causing mental pain or knocking a person unconscious. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Prue's powers are all based on and connected through emotions. *In "Noah's Arc", Noah noted that Prue might be the strongest witch of her family. *Prue has a fear of snakes and bugs. However, her biggest fear is losing her family. *Her past life was Lady Morgana. **Both Prue and Morgana have an older half-brother and both discovered this as adults. *She was popular in high school and was a cheerleader. *Prue applied for a job a The Bay Mirror using the last name "Cooper", a reference to her father. *Similar to her aunt Piper, she dated a spirit. Gallery Anne-prue4.jpg Anne-prue3.jpg Anne-prue2.jpg Anne-prue1.jpg Prue-anne-2.jpg Prue-anne-1.jpg Appearances *Charmed, season 7, "Witchness Projection" (premonition) *Charmed, season 8, "Hulkus Pocus" and "Forever Charmed " (premonition and flash forward) *The Closing Chapter (Phoebe learns she is pregnant through a premonition) *The Once and Future Evil (As a child and alternate timeline version) *Four Witches and a Funeral (cameo) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 107: Soul Searching *Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 115: Saving Grace *Legacy 118: Sins of the Father (upcoming) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids